Anatasia Ignern
Anastasia Ignern:( アナ火をつける Anasutashia Ignern): '''She is a princess of an old country that is well known by it's crime, She grew up as a prodigy and saved the country from hard times. She is right now in the body of Airi Chiyako and is helping her get through hard times. Appearance Anastasia is young woman in her 20's who died in an early age of 28. She is an average height and small but with an hourglass figure, Her arms are strong and trained suited for using the sword. She wears a coat that connects with her leather outfit with modern like design. The leather has gold connecting the neck area of the suit. Her leather like her coat reaching from her knees are of the same design with white lines connecting to the bottom and forming a v-line in the end. Her leather only covers most of the top and her knee socks are what covers most of her legs with a different and darker shade from her outfit. She primarily uses a gauntlet on the right side of her arm to help carry the sword and deal more physical damage by hand to hand combat. like her gauntlet Anastasia wears a silver metal plated heeled shoes with gold in the middle helping the shoes grip together. Anastasia has a golden blonde hair color. Her hair reaches from her head to her spines end. The front of her hair forms a bangs atop of her eyes that splits directly at the middle. Her eyes are of the color of the earth with a reddish brown like color her eyes are big and round, Her nose is a high bridged nose. Personality Anastasia is a courageous, adventurous and outgoing woman. She is also wise and smart towards planning an attack or even defending her country. She has tried to escape from the castle in her young age to go to a nearby forest, after several tries she successfully escapes and enjoyed every bit of scenery. She hopped, jumped, swam and ran through all the ponds, river and cliffs she could find. She was indulge in all of the things that she hadn't seen before, after being found by the people soon after she promised herself to come back to the forest once more. She hated bad people but hated people that lied for their reasons. The one that foolishly does evil deeds for their own sake. She understood the people who stole items for their family or for others but she had a deep hatred with people who hurt somebody without reasons. She hated people who believe that the greater good is for others to die. at her young age she was exposed to crimes and as she grew she became independent and did things her father couldn't do. She eradicate all of the criminals, gangs and dark mages in her country and became the queen at age 18. She was deemed as a prodigy at her young age. She was courted by many princes by various country but only one person caught her eyes. A young man the same age as her, He excelled in swordmanship and bowed to protect her forever, Years later they married each other. The country was later attacked by assassins to kill the royal family and all the villagers. She was the main target but was protected by her husband. She was heavily wounded and is rapidly losing blood. To fulfill her promise to herself, She ran to the forest and their she lay down at the soft grassy ground and backed against the strong tree's bark, before she took her final breath she casted a spell that would lead her soul into another vessel but as she reached the vessel she was created as non other but another soul in one body. in her new body she assist the owner of the body in fights, she can only be summon when the owner is in alot of stress and couldn't handle the situation. History Magic and Abilities '''Ways Of Combat Light Magic Joining the fight, Anastasia uses Light Magic to assist her guards and soldiers, She uses it to blind and inflict damage to the enemies. She has mastered half of Light Magic and is able to use one of the most powerful spells at the cost of her life. She carries a broken blade that is powered up by her light magic and completes it's shape with the use of it. Upon her death the blade is now within the forest where she last died. * '''Light Shine - '''Anastasia raises her hands high up and activate a spell that blinds her enemies from a distance. Trivia